Reflection
by rika08
Summary: A Zutara fic. my first avatar fanfic. Read and Review. Zuko fights Azula after Katara is injured. And he comes to terms with something else.
1. Chapter 1

"No!" screamed Zuko. His eyes widened in horror as he watched Katara's body fall from the roof. Her body hit the ground and made a sickening thud.

He felt his anger and rage build up inside himself. He felt his bending seem to strengthen. He focused all his rage and bending at Katara's attacker. Bender quicker than he ever had, Zuko pointed his fingers at his sister just as she bended towards him.

Both Fire Benders aimed at one another. From each bender, lightning shot at each other. The lightning struck together. Neither would move or yield. Now, only the benders would decide which would survive.

"Give up Zuko. You cannot win. This is my element." Azula said. Her stance was firm and she still had energy to spare.

Zuko felt his energy slowly depleting. "Never Azula. You were always praised by father as a child. This time, you will be disgraced. And I will show you my true power."

"Poor pathetic Zuzu. You're still upset that father loved me more than you. I knew there was some reason why you were jealous of me" asked Azula.

"There was a time when that was all I ever felt. But while I was banished, I learned there is more than revenge and honor. There's-"

"What? Love? Hope? A new life? Here's what always accompanies banishment. Humility, pain, and disgrace. That peasant filled your head with lies and turned you against your own Nation." Azula declared.

"That peasant has spoken nothing but the truth to me. Which is more than I can say about you! Every since mom left us, I've felt nothing but pain and regret. Then I realized that it wasn't banishment that caused it. It was you! All my life I've wondered why I was being punished, and you were the cause." Zuko explained.

"Oh Zuzu, that hurts my feelings."

"You have no feelings! You have no soul! You only have a heart made of stone!" Zuko yelled.

Azula watched Mai slowly sneak up behind Zuko. "So maybe I did cause you pain. And I enjoyed every minute of watching you endure it. And I'll enjoy it one last time."

"Not this time." Zuko knew Mai was behind him. As Mai launched her shirukin at Zuko, he leapt into the air. While he was air-born, he shifted his body and began landing behind Azula.

Azula realized Zuko's plan. And she would not win. She now had a choice, drop her bending, or be stabbed. Azula turned her back to Mai's knife and watched Zuko land. She quickly dropped her bending and grabbed the knife from behind. With inhumanly speed, she threw the knife and lightning at Zuko.

Zuko's lightning struck Azula straight in her chest. He realized all too late that Azula's lighting and Mai's knife still hurtled at him. Moving as quickly as he could, he attempted to dodge. The knife struck Zuko in his chest and the lightning struck his shoulder. Zuko fell back and hit the ground. He saw his sister on the ground as well.

Using the limited strength he had, Zuko stood up and stumbled to his fallen sister. She struggled to breath. Her chest was badly burned. Even someone that knew nothing of medicine knew that Azula would die.

"Well, brother...it would...appear th-that...you are the stronger...bender." Azula stuttered.

"You stole everything I ever wanted. And I've had enough." Zuko pulled the knife from his chest.

"I always...knew you...felt s-some-th-thing...f-f-for th-that...p-p-peas-s-sant." Azula said.

Zuko plunged the knife into Azula's chest. He watched as her expression became stunned and then solemn. "Her name is Katara." Zuko turned to the direction where Katara landed. He rushed to Katara's side.

Katara had landed several feet from the water. Her body lay still. Zuko's heart seemed to stop as he checked for a breath. He found her staggered breathing and held her.

"Katara?" Zuko asked. He felt her back for injuries. His heart sank as he found several broken bones.

"Help!" Zuko called. He knew someone would hear him.

Katara's face seemed to come to life. She coughed violently. Blood slowly seeped from her mouth. Her head suffered from a devastating blow from her landing. Her body seized for a moment and ceased. Her bloody hand grabbed Zuko's and looked up at him.

"Zu...ko." Katara stuttered.

"Don't speak. I need some help!" Zuko called. He saw Katara's friends coming towards him.

"W-Why...did you...come?" Katara asked.

"I couldn't let Azula win. And I had to protect you." Zuko answered. He felt Katara's heartbeat begin to slow down.

"I never...th-thought that...you w-would-"

"I know I never seemed like the person to help you, but I have changed. And it took me too long to realize this, let alone admit it. I care about you Katara." Zuko explained.

Katara's grip loosened.

"Don't give up Katara. There's so much that you need to know." Zuko said.

Katara shook her head, "I already know Zuko."

"Katara, don't leave." Zuko pleaded.

Katara's heart stopped, as did her breathing. Her body fell limp against Zuko's as her friends came.

Zuko's vision blurred as tears fell from his eyes onto Katara's face. "No. Katara, no! Don't leave Katara!"

"_Don't cry Zuko."_

Zuko lifted his head. Th full moon's light seemed to shine right in front of him. He saw two people in the moon's light. He recognized the first from the Northern Water Tribe. The second was Katara.

Katara's apparel had changed. She wore a long dark blue skirt, covered by a blue wrap belt. Her top was hardly covered. She wore a blue tank top that wrapped around her neck and cut off before her stomach. Her arm held several silver bands and a couple bracelets. Her hair was partially let got. She wore a headpiece and several strands of her hair hung in the front of her face. She was even more beautiful with the moon's glow surrounding her.

"Katara?" Zuko asked.

"_Yes Zuko." _She smiled.

"Am I imagining you?"

"_No, I'm really in front of you."_

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you Katara. I'm never able to save the ones I love." Zuko looked away from her.

Katara gently lifted his face and kissed him, _"You already did, Zuko."_

Zuko realized she was drawing back with Yue. "Wait! Don't leave me here alone."

"_You are never alone, Zuko. Whenever you see the moon, look into the reflection in the water. I'll be there, waiting for you." _Katara said.

"I don't want to lose you, Katara." Zuko said.

"_You never will. I'll be waiting for you." _Katara replied. She and Yue were slowly growing farther and farther away.

"I love you Katara." Zuko called.

Katara smiled. _"I know."_

And with that, Katara and Yue disappeared into the sky. Zuko continued to stare up at the moon. A stray tear rolled off his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

The years that past were the most painful. At times, the nation thought the young Prince had gone insane. Katara's body had been taken back to the South Pole. Zuko had brought her body, but refused to attend her funeral.

The years past and Zuko had grown sick. He denied help from anyone. Even Aang and Sokka tried to persuade Zuko to get help. But Zuko couldn't and didn't want to be healed. Nothing could heal him at this point.

The moon was full and high in the dark sky. Prince Zuko was out for his last, evening stroll. He walked around the pond. He had fond memories of the pond, but the memories of Katara haunted him. Whenever he saw water, Katara's face filled his thought.

Zuko walked off the path and strolled to the waters edge. He knelt next to the pond and traced in the water. A gentle breeze blew around him. Somewhere a voice called out to him.

Zuko looked into the pond. He saw the moon's reflection. Then, very slowly, a face began to appear. Her face was gentle and kind. Her hair hung next to her face, free from her braid and clips. She smiled at him.

Zuko smiled at the reflection.

She held out her hand, _"Are you ready?"_

Zuko nodded and took hold of her hand. Her found himself holding her in his arms. The years of torment and pain seemed to wash away as he looked into her blue eyes.

"Is this a dream?" Zuko asked.

Katara leaned forward and kissed him. "Did that feel like a dream?"

"No." Zuko answered.

"Did you really need proof?"

"No." Zuko laughed. He pulled Katara closer to him and kissed her again.

Prince Zuko was found the next morning next to the pond. It was clear he was dead. Fire Lord Iroh, though devastated by his nephews' sudden death, was yet pleased his nephew had past. He spoke with Hakoda and traveled to the South Pole. There, Prince Zuko was laid to rest next to Katara's grave. On each of their markers, the same symbols were carved onto them. One was of the Water Nation and the Second was of the Fire Nation.

Together, Zuko and Katara demonstrated that two nations, after a century of war could live in peace and harmony. And although it would take time, it was possible. Zuko and Katara, although they were as opposite as two people could be, managed to find each other.


End file.
